


【棋佳】爱、雨水和甜橙的一切

by HelaMattinata



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 赫拉的文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaMattinata/pseuds/HelaMattinata
Summary: 归根究底，马佳认为自己同意这个事是因为他俩一个A一个B。
Relationships: 棋佳
Kudos: 11





	【棋佳】爱、雨水和甜橙的一切

龚子棋站在桌边一手扶着马佳的腰，一手撕他的T恤，马佳上身被压在桌面上，被冰的一个激灵，被迫站的直直的绷紧大腿。两人下身紧紧贴在一起，马佳喘着气想去关灯龚子棋并不放开人，肉体间激烈的啪啪声回荡在客厅，龚子棋掐住马佳的腰多一步都不许身下人离开，“子棋，子棋，你等一下，关，关灯。”马佳被操的腿软，身后的人手还箍着他的腰，他逃不掉，马佳有点受不住，后面那根儿烫的他又有点羞。龚子棋最近很忙难得来一次他家，把他按桌子就直接操，连润滑都来不及找，马佳一点水儿都没有，虽然刚才开门时候被隔着上衣揉了乳肉，奶尖儿被指腹打圈儿，但进来时还是疼得差点叫出来，龚子棋忍了太久看真的进不去才不情不愿把手指捅进他嘴里，马佳赶紧给小爷认认真真舔一会儿，直到龚子棋手指湿漉漉的，小爷大发慈悲用手指开拓又试了下才进入正活。  
没想到才操了一会儿马佳又要离开去关灯，龚子棋下身操的更狠，“不用关，我要看着操。”又去舔他的脖子，叼着那一块地儿又啃又咬的，舔的马佳腿更软，下面才湿了一点。龚子棋揉揉马佳屁股，“你别那么紧，放松，都多久了怎么还像个处似的。”  
马佳刚想反驳，被突然的几下捅狠了，穴眼发酸，一张嘴就变了调，“啊，呃嗯，我，我才没，你，你给我慢点，”马佳手死死扒着桌沿，不想被干的顺着桌子滑下去，那太丢人了。龚子棋果然听话降了速，慢慢悠悠的磨，磨的马佳难耐的扭，龚子棋上身贴在马佳的后背，一只手伸进去玩奶，把小奶揉的挺的高高的，一只手握住他扒住桌子的手，“好好好，我慢点，”一下一下的亲马佳左脸，“我好想你，马佳，我好想你。”  
俩人一周不见，马佳又不同意视频打炮，龚子棋也真是憋坏了，马佳想到这心软了，“我也是，子棋，”语气里竟是有点委屈，俩人没名没分的，打电话也说不了什么窝心的，见面就是操。龚子棋抽出来，把马佳翻过来抱着亲，亲了一会儿身下人迷迷糊糊就把腿盘上去了，下面水也多了，小穴亲亲热热的蹭着龚子棋，龚子棋直接把人抱起来操，全身的重量都压在唯一的连接处，早就濡湿的穴被激烈的抽插，汁水淋漓，马佳整个人被操的一上一下，浑身都红透了，爽的脖子都仰起来，龚子棋直接啃上喉结。马佳小声的喘，呜呜的像在哭，喘的龚子棋下身更是不停，“要到了，子棋，啊嗯，要到了，我，我不行了，”马佳一点力气都没有，眼眶红红的倒进龚子棋怀里，艳红的穴激烈的收缩，吸得龚子棋也忍不了了，狠干了几下两个人一起射了。  
马佳饱饱的含着，被内射也不恼，闭着眼任龚子棋抱去浴室，乖乖在浴缸里趴着，等东西被清理好了也回过神了，“龚子棋，过来，我给你洗头。”  
龚子棋嘿嘿笑，把洗发水涂他脑袋上了，“先给你洗。”

马佳没想过他俩能一直到现在还没断。

北京小爷和龚子棋稀里糊涂上过一次床，之后就开始了相互纾解的炮友关系，要说原因，也怪他心软：龚子棋坐在床边小心翼翼的看着他，“马佳，我有点忍不住了。”  
马佳没明白，忍不住啥了就盯我？  
“我自己弄了几回，还是不行，马佳，你帮帮我呗？”话说到这份上同为男人的马佳终于明白了。  
此时已经和这位成了铁瓷，明白了室友的意思倒也接受的非常迅速，龚子棋是A他马佳是B，就算他俩干啥也出不了事，再说哥们儿都这么难受了，帮帮忙自己义不容辞，吧。  
“那，那你来吧。”  
要说男人是单细胞生物，从单纯的“帮助”一步到位直接把该办的事俩人都办了。

归根究底，马佳认为自己同意这个事是因为他俩一个A一个B。

这个时候他总是无比庆幸自己是个Beta，然而两个人从铁瓷变成“在一起”的状态，这个Beta的身份就有些尴尬了。  
Alpha的发情期只有与Omega的结合才能消解，这是AO本能，虽然科技进步研制出了发情期舒缓剂，但是他们生理上的欲望要求AO结合，而不是AB，BO结合。

龚子棋发情期的时候总是咬他不存在的腺体，撞他不存在的生殖腔，像是要把自己整个人撞进去，手臂青筋都爆起来了，抓的他手臂都是青的，即使马佳再配合，Alpha的欲望永远那么强烈。  
他知道龚子棋并不尽兴，Alpha生理上永远不能满足。

这算怎么回事啊，虽然这不是自己的错，可让龚子棋那么难受，也有自己的责任——马佳考虑这事不是一天两天，终于下决心拿到了东西。

Beta算算日子知道Alpha发情期不是今天就是明天，发消息问什么时候到家，把果冻送回父母家，洗了个澡，给自己做了半天心理工作，下决心把药打进去了。

龚子棋打开门只闻到一股强烈的omega信息素味道，黑道太子第一反应：完了家里遭了Omega了！  
第二反应我靠马佳呢我要不行了！  
本来相当于长期禁欲的身体感受到Omega的信息素瞬间发情，抑制贴完全失效，他的脑子被汹涌的热潮炙烤，他只有一个念头，Omega，甜美的Omega......  
气味是从卧室里发出的，龚子棋跌跌撞撞推开门，一股清甜的味道涌向他：雨水混合着甜橙。  
浑身湿透的马佳躺在床上。  
马佳看起来不太好，可是此时的龚子棋已经头晕脑胀，只能感受到Omega的味道，马佳本来疼的直抽气，睁开眼发现是他回来了，勉强的笑了一下，“子棋，”手哆哆嗦嗦的召唤自己的Alpha，龚子棋理智快被烧没了，还以为马佳发烧了，从额头一路亲到马佳的嘴唇，手也探进去，摸到马佳皮肤上的汗，再往下，脑子里的火烧的更旺了——马佳的入口都是水，“你好香......”

“不喜欢吗？”马佳眯着眼，努力抬高身体回吻上去，龚子棋也快忍不住了，Omega的甜让他快崩溃了，只想迅速进入身下的人，可刚刚马佳的额头很烫，他唯一的清明告诉他，“你发烧了，”龚子棋胡乱的吻着马佳安慰了一会儿又坚决的他抽出手，摇摇晃晃的站起来，“你发烧了，我给你先找点药。”  
马佳快疯了，“不是发烧，是药的效果！你来不来！”本来就疼，龚子棋磨磨蹭蹭那样儿北京小爷火气也上来了。龚子棋被吼这一嗓子这时候也是真忍不住了，马佳都这么说了不干是人吗掀开被子用手指随便扩张几下就进去了。  
马佳的小穴很热，前所未有的热，也比以往任何时候都湿都敏感，喘的也更急促，发情期撞上Omega信息素的味道，再加上这个非常Omega的马佳，龚子棋早就没了理智深陷在情欲中。  
水真的很多。  
“自己玩了？”调笑了一句便挤进马佳早已没了力气分开的双腿，双手死死钳住马佳的腰，看着失神的Beta被自己随意摆弄，Alpha爽的眼睛都红了，只想永远留在这个湿热的身体里，“我的，我的，”龚子棋全身的血液都冲到了下身，嘴里念叨着这一句话，不自觉的去寻找生殖腔，去舔弄马佳的脖子，神奇的是马佳的脖子上真的出现一个凸点，Omega信息素的味道就是从那里散发出来的，下身动作不停，撞得马佳破碎的呻吟一点点的溢出，小穴死死咬着他，水被他一下一下撞出来，“我是在做梦吗，你真的好香......”龚子棋爽的不行，好久没尝到Omega的味道，快感传来让他仿佛升天，满心的愉悦让他对马佳爱意更浓，放开被他啃咬的那一小块凸起去吻那人的唇。马佳闭着眼正咬着牙坚持，根本张不开嘴，龚子棋的舌头怎么也进不去，去抬自家Beta的腿，摸了半天发现马佳在抖，全身僵硬，脸上哪有一丝被爽到的表情。  
龚子棋这才察觉不对，他的每一次抽动都让身下人咬紧牙关，那一声声“呻吟”根本不是爽的，而更像是疼的。  
龚子棋被当头浇了一盆冷水，发情期的欲望还在高昂，但他理智回笼，哪还有心思继续做下去，“马佳你怎么了，你告诉我，你是不是疼？”Alpha坚决退出马佳的身体，随着他的退出马佳像是松了口气似的抱住自己，四肢蜷在一起，小口小口的喘着气，根本止不住在发抖，冷汗顺着额头流下来。

龚子棋手足无措，完全慌了，根本不知道到怎么回事，发情期还在烧着他，四下望了望突然看见了床边地上散落的药盒，“O型II信息素注射剂”几个字晃的他脑袋一下子大了——这种对身体伤害极大的Omega伪装剂都是做流莺的Beta才会用的。  
Alpha火气腾的起来了，“操马佳你用这个干什么！这他妈是你能用的吗！”Alpha拿起药盒猛地甩到床上，下面硬的他难受极了，嘴里也口不择言起来：“你他妈是婊子吗！这种东西也拿回家！你是不是欠操！”

马佳闭着眼小口喘气疼的根本不敢动，刚才这顿操实在让他有些吃不消了，根本也听不进龚子棋在说什么，“子棋，你，你让我缓一会儿，”现在他动一下都疼，这药劲儿太大了，“就一会儿，然后你随便操... ...”

“你还他妈让我随便操！”龚子棋满世界找手机打急救，“谁让你装Omega了，这玩意儿你不耐受我再干下去你他妈就得死床上！”

马佳晕过去了。

龚子棋坐在病床边反省，像只可怜的小狗：自己是不是平常和马佳做的时候不努力？没有啊，他对马佳性趣旺盛的很，前任也说他的能力高于平均水平且属于顶级行列的，发情期也把马佳干的挺爽的，虽说马佳不是Omega没有太多水，可身体反应骗不了人，看起来也挺满意他的从没说过他不行... ...

马佳醒了以后有点懵，发现自己躺在病房旁边坐着个沉思中的龚子棋，反应了一会儿，龚子棋也发现他醒了，看他的眼神带着点躲闪，“先喝点水吧马佳，”马佳就着他的手把水杯接过来，自己喝了两口，就听到头顶的对方问“马佳我是不是做的不太好，我可能不如你前任但是，”龚子棋垂头丧气，有些破罐破摔的意思，“我确实也让你爽了是吧，我觉得咱俩挺合拍的，你到底对我哪儿不满意我不够硬还是时间太短？你就实话告诉我何必用那种东西，我自己吃药也不能让你用那种伤身的药，你吓死我了这次。”

马佳哑然，没想到龚子棋误会自己觉得他不行，想笑又憋住了，“你咋想到那儿去了子棋，真不是，”龚子棋将信将疑，马佳有点无奈，“你是Alpha，和我在一起你从来没有尽兴过我一当事人我知道，这事儿怪我了，”马佳笑的有些勉强，“你说你一个Alpha因为我连发情期都得用抑制剂，平时多闻一口Omega信息素都得回屋缓半天，我这真对不住你。但我又受不了让你去找别的Omega，就只能自己上了。”

龚子棋越听越火大，马佳还自以为是：“下次我试试别的牌子，保准你爽上天——”“马佳你是不是有病，还想有下次！”龚子棋瞬间气炸：“我爽没爽你真清楚？我只要是和你我就爽！是，我是Alpha，我的生理要求我想要Omega，可我除了是Alpha我也有感情啊......”

马佳慌了，因为龚子棋哭了。  
“你就不能为你自己考虑考虑吗，你疼成那样，还让我接着操，还要下次接着试，你进医院我不心疼吗！”龚子棋心里抽着疼。  
“可你不也挺高兴的吗，你闻到那个信息素的时候眼睛都直了。”马佳小声为自己辩解，他从没见过那么热情的龚子棋，那么失去理智的龚子棋。这也让他有些难过，龚子棋那么喜欢Omega样子的他。

“那是生理！生理反应我又控制不住！为了我爽你都快死了你知道吗，你到底怎么长这么大的啊！”龚子棋又委屈又心疼，只知道他有一句话还欠着马佳，现在不说他就对不起他的这个铁瓷。

“马佳你听好，我没和你开玩笑：如果那时候我的室友不是你，我不会要任何人帮我，马佳你明白我的意思吗。”  
马佳愣愣地望着他。  
“操，马佳我喜欢你，从一开始就喜欢你！所以我和你操，我没把你单纯当兄弟，我想上你，我只想要你。”龚子棋轻轻捏着他的手，“马佳，我想一直和你在一起，一辈子的那种。”

“不是不是，就是，咱得考虑实际情况是吧，”马佳被他的过激发言乱了阵脚，想了好一会儿组织了下语言，像个大哥一样循循善诱：“你想啊，你是Alpha，我，Beta，咱俩关系那么好我帮你，没毛病，当炮友，没问题，可你现在说到以后，这个得慎重一些，子棋，咱俩都慎重一些。”  
龚子棋眨眨眼，点点头，“行，马佳，你考虑吧，我等。”说着起身，“我去给你办出院。”

马佳想说主要是你考虑，但龚子棋直接出去了。

回去路上龚子棋一句话不说，马佳看他黑了脸，心里挺难受。  
这就耍脾气了，又不是之前说要和他好了。

进了家门龚子棋让他在客厅坐着，自己去房间里换床单，换好了给他领上床塞手里一个pad又去给他炖汤，也不知道Alpha什么时候准备好的食材。

马佳也没心思玩pad，见Alpha没有搭理自己的意思，自己纠结了一会儿睡着了。  
龚子棋闷在厨房炖汤，等马佳醒了去找他龚子棋还蹲在地上沉思，“起来吧，汤好了吗？”  
“好了，你出去等着我盛汤别烫了你。”龚子棋心不在焉的盛汤，端着两碗出来了。

马佳不想出声惹龚子棋更生气，就安安静静坐着喝汤。炖了仨小时的鸽子汤，好喝。  
“马佳，”龚子棋放下勺子忽然出声，给马佳惊得一口肉差点卡嗓子里。“我和你保证，我以后只喜欢你一个人，绝对不看其他Omega，我只给你煮汤，你想喝什么都给你炖，你起不来我给你遛狗，然后我尽量接在北京的工作，不离你太长时间，咱俩爱好作息什么的都挺合得来，性格也是，”龚子棋有点着急，耳朵也红了，“我真挺喜欢你的，我知道你也喜欢我，你相信我呗，我一定好好的，你信我我真是认真的。”

马佳有点手足无措，“我没说不信你，我意思不是我要考虑——”Beta才反应过来，龚子棋哪儿是生气，他以为自己不要他于是担心了一路，想了好几个小时想了个向他保证的主意出来。

这傻孩子，要他想的他一点没想。马佳想逗逗他，面上没显，只叹了口气不说话。

“你要是担心我忍不住我可以去打那种长期的抑制剂，效果挺强的，绝对没问题打上立马阳痿，我已经和我爸妈说了我找了个Beta，你要是愿意我马上带你回家，你想结婚咱俩马上结婚——”

“停停停都扯到结婚了，”马佳忍不住笑了，“我信你，我当然信你，但是我还是希望你考虑清楚，毕竟我是Beta生不了孩子，咱俩要是过你还得忍一辈子发情期，这不容易。”

“我考虑清楚了。”

人家都那么表忠心了，马佳再犹豫就伤人了，“子棋，过来。”

龚子棋走过去，蹲在马佳面前，期待的抬眼看马佳。

马佳笑着拍他的头，双手环住他：德行。

接着给他一个吻。

End.


End file.
